Dangerous Curves
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Taking a road trip in a heatwave, in a car with no air conditioning, was never going to be a good idea. It's even worse when the passenger can't map read. Axel/Kairi.


**AN: Prompt number 9 from the 100 Challenge - "Drive". **

**Darkangelodd - this is an Axel/Kairi fic, so press the back button now and don't read any further. I know you don't like the pairing, but nobody is forcing you to read it. The pairing is also clearly stated in the summary, so why do you even bother to click on it?**

Kairi couldn't remember which of them had decided to take a road trip this summer, but it didn't seem like such a good idea at the moment. Axel's car was swelteringly hot, and the air conditioning had broken (or simply stopped working) about an hour ago. Since then, they'd been arguing almost constantly; about the route they were taking, about the music they listened to, and about Axel's total and complete inability to read a map.

"Which way up is this damn thing meant to be?"

Kairi, suppressing yet another groan, pulled into the car park of a fast food restaurant that neither of them recognised, and turned the engine off. Taking the map from Axel, she realised he'd been holding it upside down, and shook her head in despair.

"Right," she said, returning the map. "We're here, and we want to get… here." She pointed at the village where they'd intended to spend the next few nights. "It should take us about four hours to get there, if we don't get lost again."

"Be fair, Kairi, that wasn't my fault."

She fixed him with a piercing look. "Is it my fault you don't know the difference between left and right?"

Axel shrugged, pushing sweat-soaked hair back from his face. "I guess not." He sipped his drink, grimaced, and poured the rest of it out of the window. Kairi looked puzzled, until she, too, decided she was in need of a drink.

"Lemonade wasn't meant to be warm."

"Since you've conveniently stopped outside a restaurant, perhaps it's time to get some more drinks, with plenty of ice."

Kairi nodded her agreement, and they both clambered out of the car, peeling themselves slowly off the sticky leather seats.

"Much as I love the interior of your car, Axel, it really wasn't designed for hot weather."

"Didn't know we were going to get a heatwave, did I?"

Pushing open the restaurant door, Kairi basked in the cooler air. "That's much better."

"Definitely." Axel headed over to the counter, but stopped and looked back at Kairi when he saw that the entire place was staffed by moogles. "Kairi, babe, I don't suppose…"

She laughed, but went to order the drinks. She'd known for a while that Axel hated moogles – he just didn't have the patience to deal with them. They irritated her, too, but not nearly to the same extent.

Back in the car, they fought over which radio station to play, but it was no more than the bickering they did all of the time. Their friends had often wondered why they stayed together when they spent so much time disagreeing over little things, but they were, generally, well matched. Much like Riku and Sora, who had helped them pack for the trip, and had waved them off that morning.

On the wide, open roads through the countryside, with the windows rolled right down, the heat was more bearable. Having found some music they both agreed on, they turned the volume up loud and sang along. As usual, Axel was out of tune, but it didn't matter in the slightest. This was how they'd imagined their trip, and they intended to enjoy it. Visiting places they'd never been, places they'd probably never see again. At the village they were heading towards, Kairi could learn how to ride a chocobo – something she'd wanted to do ever since she'd heard about the large, yellow birds. It had been Yuffie who had told her about them – she'd got on well with the vivacious ninja when they'd been working on the Radiant Garden rebuild. Aerith had confirmed the story, though hadn't been able to tell her any more. The Chocobo Village had been located on a map – the map they'd brought on the trip – and marked as a place to visit. First, though, they had to get there, which was easier said than done.

"Kairi?"

"Yes, Axel?"

"I can't find which road we're on."

Quickly, Kairi checked that nothing was behind them, then stopped the car and got out. Walking round to the passenger side, she opened the door and hauled Axel out. "You can drive, and I'll navigate."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No." Kairi looked faintly green at even the thought of Axel driving. She didn't normally get car sick, but he managed to make her feel nauseous within about ten minutes, every time he drove.

"I'll try to stick to the speed limits this time."

"You do that. And no more handbrake turns."

"Ok."

He'd agreed far too easily. He obviously had some other nefarious plot, or at least a new trick to try. Bracing herself, she slid back into the car, making sure her seatbelt was properly fastened. The tyres squealed and the smell of burning rubber filled the air as they moved off. She clutched the seat, hoping Axel couldn't see her hands. The sunglasses she wore hid her terrified expression, luckily.

Taking a corner at speed, she couldn't help the scream that escaped her mouth. She'd never have considered driving that fast, even on a straight road. To her relief, the car then slowed, and Axel reached over to her with one hand. She took it, then realised that he was still driving.

"Both hands on the wheel."

"Yes, Kairi. Sorry."

The rest of the journey was far more sedate, though Kairi didn't feel comfortable enough to relax. When they arrived, he helped her out of the car, and she clung to him, almost in tears from the relief.

"Why the crying, Kairi?"

She shook her head, brushing the tears away. "I'm ok. Just relieved to still be in one piece. Don't scare me like that again, Axel."

He kissed her gently, running his hands through her hair. "I won't, I promise."

**AN: Flames will be used to heat my rather cold bedroom. Or possibly to burn my flatmate, who is, yet again, being a pain. Reviews, however, are much appreciated.**


End file.
